Forgetting Something Important
by itsalltalk
Summary: The Doctor fails to mention something. This is a very short, slightly rambly oneshot set during "Rose."


**Forgetting Something Important**

Author's Note: I'm sure this has been done before, but anyway... This is a very, very short one-off (more like a ramble, really)—sort of a writing vacation from my Inception fic and any "serious" non fanfic related writing I should be doing. Enjoy, and please leave a review if you're so inclined.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Doctor Who. I'm just a fan with, currently, way too much time on my hands.

* * *

><p>The Doctor fiddled with the TARDIS controls, cranking things that looked crankable and pulling things that looked like they ought to be pulled rather than pushed.<p>

"What does this do?" the Doctor wondered aloud, still becoming accustomed to the new TARDIS control room. It had gotten all round and organic-y on him, rather than the sharp lines he'd been used to. Of course, he figured that was all just as well. Didn't want to be thinking too hard about what made him regenerate.

Flashes of the Time War replayed in his memory—all of Gallifrey and the Daleks exploding into non-existence at his own hand because he'd made a decision.

He still wasn't sure it was the right one.

He shook his head to clear it of the images, but they would always remain burned there, a bit like the after images one sees behind his eyes when he closes them after staring into too bright a light. Except it wasn't only behind his eyes, it was everywhere, seared into every skin cell.

So he'd thought he'd take a bit of a jaunt to Earth, save those stupid apes from some kind of disaster. They were always blissfully unaware of the trouble they were in. The Doctor thought that a scrape with some uncharitable aliens might let bring him on the path to some kind of redemption.

Then he met a girl, and he told her to _run_. Usually humans were all too grateful to escape trouble, but they rarely went out looking for it. But all she did was ramble on and nag and nag about the plastic, demanding answers. She'd even gone so far to look him up on the Internet.

She had that spark. The same spark the others had as he whisked them off throughout the universe, showing them the stars. She wanted to _know_. He could tell that her desire to know was tempered with a kindness; a kindness that kept her attached to Ricky or Nicky or whatever her boyfriend was called.

So when he offered her the chance to travel anywhere she wanted, he was shocked that Rose Tyler turned him down. Rose Tyler. Her name was sweet and refreshing and innocent—not the name of an academic or even a high-class broker. Definitely not the name of someone who would have the opportunity to frolic through a well-grown field in a neighboring country much less a planet in a neighboring solar system.

Well, he would just have to forget her. He'd only met her once. He would find someone else to travel through time and space with. It's not like he hadn't done it before.

The TARDIS slammed into the something, practically shaking the Doctor off his feet.

"What was that for, then?" he demanded. "Thought it'd be funny to break my train of thought did you? Blimey." He glanced at the control screen, trying to figure out where or when he was. "Christmas Eve 1998? What happens in 1998? I'm sure I didn't want to come to 1998."

The Doctor fiddled with the controls, but the TARDIS seemed almost resolute in its unresponsiveness.

"Might as well take a look around since you've picked today to be ornery," the Doctor said.

He walked out of his parked TARDIS and found himself across the street from a small bicycle shop. A woman in a new denim jacket was looking into the shop window with her daughter.

"Blimey. She's been wearing that for seven years?" The Doctor asked himself. "No wonder she was so desperate for a shag." He recalled Jackie Tyler in her dressing gown, her hair falling over her shoulders, and her obvious come-on. Even from that brief encounter, the Doctor knew that never seeing Jackie Tyler again was probably one of the good things that arose from not traveling with her daughter.

Despite himself, he walked closer to the mother and daughter.

"I want that for Christmas," little Rose said, her blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail.

"Well, Rose, that's even too expensive for Father Christmas," Jackie admonished. She pulled her daughter away—not an easy feat as the Doctor could see that Rose was already catching up to Jackie.

He crossed his arms and tilted his head, inspecting the bike. It could have been any old bike, but it was the one Rose Tyler wanted. And he should pay her back for being brave and showing off her gymnast skills during the confrontation with the Auton.

He walked into the store and pointed to the red bike. "I want that one."

"The Bad Wolf? We can't keep it on the shelves. That one's only out for display, really. It's actually back-ordered until after Christmas," the shop boy said.

The Doctor flipped open the psychic paper. "Even for someone like me?"

"Oh! Of course not! I didn't know it was you. I didn't recognize you. Well, I guess I wouldn't as that's all very hush-hush and secret." The boy was obviously flustered. The Doctor snapped the psychic paper shut and replaced it in his leather jacket, wondering what it had told the boy he was. "Just between you and me, you can have that one _gratis_. Just be sure to put in a good word for me."

"Just this once."

The shop boy smiled in excitement and ran over to the window. "Thank you so much sir."

The Doctor walked out with the bicycle, still wondering what role he was playing. It didn't matter really. He'd gotten the bike. He'd give it to Rose and then he would find a nice planet with lots of beaches to lounge about on.

He waited until night fell and propped the bike up against the door of the Tyler's flat. He tied a TARDIS blue bow until one handlebar and hung a card that read "Rose" on the other. After ringing the doorbell, the Doctor quickly hid in some shadows.

A young Rose Tyler, wearing pajamas with hearts on them, opened the door. "Mum! Mum!" she called, pulling the bike inside. "Oh, thank you, Mum! It's gorgeous. I thought for sure you were serious-" Her stream of words were cut off as the door closed behind her.

_Silly girl_, the Doctor though._ So excited over a bike when you could have had all of space and time. Time. Time. Time!_

The Doctor raced back to the TARDIS. "Don't fail me now, girl." He heard the sound of the TARDIS—it comforted him and scared him at the same time. What if he didn't find the right place?

The TARDIS landed, and he took a breath while straightening his jacket.

The Doctor opened the door, and he saw Rose and Mickey walking away from the spot he had just left them.

"By the way, did I mention, it also travels in time?"


End file.
